The Department of Radiation Therapy of the Medical College of Ohio presents a two-day scientific symposium to provide a highly focused forum for radiation oncologists, radiation biologists, medical physicists, surgeons, nurses, and manufacturers to discuss the status and future directions of intraoperative radiation therapy. The scientific sessions will center on evaluation of the associated radiobiological considerations and a comparison of the clinical results of intraoperative and conventional radiation therapy. Additional sessions will be planned to assess requirements for instrumentation, dosimetry, treatment planning and quality assurance programs necessary for precision intraoperative electron and photon therapy delivery. It is hoped that attendees of the session will come away with the necessary information for an expanded understanding of intraoperative radiation therapy including the advantages, limitations, patient selection (clinical and surgical procedures) criteria, and personnel requirements. Intraoperative radiation therapy is a relatively new radiotherapy technique being studied in numerous centers around the world. To date, there have been no symposia dealing with this new modality, and it is felt that a symposium at this time will provide intraoperative radiotherapy participants a forum for dissemination of information and comparison of preliminary results. Members of the organizing committee are internationally known experts who have all agreed to participate in the program, greatly enhancing the quality of the Symposium.